The Rewritten Fate
by Hunter360h
Summary: Something has happened to the world. A mistake that reconsidered decisions from the past. Somehow reality is constantly changing and the seven remember the true past at random times. Annabeth becomes evil, Leo's life is a musical and Percy Jackson is a god? How will the seven fix this when there friends are stuck in the thoughts of this fake reality. But what exactly happened?


**The Rewritten Fate **

(Piper POV)

_A Fate ... Void ... Eye ... Reality ... Seven ... Wake ... Enemy ... Hurry_

"Ugh what is that sound." I wake up in a prison cell. The walls are rusty and the bars are tough. I see a stairway leading up to a door. I see a little light coming out of the door's window. I was in camp with Jason? Wait, where's Jason! Unknowingly, I said that out loud. "Piper, God we have been through this like five million times!" Is that Leo? I don't think Leo would ever yell at me like that. "Leo is that you? Did you hear that too?" "Yeah, of course, it is me, what is with you today" Oh he did not just say that. I was just about to yell at him, but before I could I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was walking. I saw the door slowly open. Leo was drop-dead silent and I stopped hearing his footsteps. I saw her step down the stairs with high heels on dressing in all black leather. She had dark red lipstick and grey eyes. At first, I didn't notice who she was until Leo said frightened," Annabeth". "Hey Annabeth, hurry and help us out of here," I said, but oh boy was that a mistake.

"Oh Piper, I am just here for target practice" I saw her take her bow off her back and pull back an arrow before she shot.

(Percy POV)

"Seaweed Brain wake up."

"Annabeth it is so early" I hear a ringing in my ears and i hear someone talking? I figured Annabeth was yelling in my ear. I open my eyes and notice something different about my cabin. In fact, this isn't even my cabin! It looks like I am in some new york apartment. The walls are a shade of light grey and my dresser is white right next to the door. My lamp is oddly abstract. I don't think I would ever want to live here. There's no blue.

"Um Annabeth, where are we?"

"We are on the one hundred and second story of the empire state building silly."

"Since when?"

"Stop messing around we have to go to the sixty-eighth floor." She stares at me waiting. "Come on!".

I followed her to the elevator. In the elevator, I watched her press the sixty-eighth button. I am still curious about what is happening but knowing Annabeth I will soon.

"So why exactly are we going to the sixty-eighth floor?"

"To have some fun"

"Look I am not really ready for fun, so how about we just skip to the lobby," I said nervously. I do not like how this is going.

"No Seaweed Brain, we are going to the prisoner cells." What, Prisoners. Things are getting even more confusing.

"Um ok, I guess um-"

"Here, take" She handed me a small container of something. I couldn't read it, it was in English.

"What is this?"

"Venom, not your favorite Ij know, but it was the best I could find." Venom. What? Annabeth would never. I-I don't know what to say to her.

"Go ahead drink up"

"See umm, I-" Before I could finish my sentence the elevator doors opened to, well another door. We both walked forward to the elevator could close. The small room had a bow and quiver and a few blades. Above the door hanging was a toolbelt and Pipers sword. What was Piper's sword doing here? Annabeth grabbed a blade and handed me one. I had a feeling I knew what we were doing. I took the blade just in case.

"Percy you need to drink first"

I decided Maybe I could just let it sit there in my mouth and burn to spit it out later. I don't know what to do. I feel like if I don't do what she says something really bad will happen to me. I poured the venom into my mouth. It burned. If I just used it I would be better. The venom climbed down my throat without permission. I was forced to swallow it down. I won't survive any more than a minute. I will die. I had to. I had it let it heal me and control the poison instead. I made the poison go back up my throat and in my mouth. It started to burn again. I can't let the poison decide for me. So spit it out.

"Percy are you ok"

"Yeah yeah, I just don't need anymore."

"Alright, next week I will get you a bigger dose." I just kept going with it. I had to. I did not need to understand what is going on. I need to get my real Annabeth back. She opened the door that showed us I stairway with no railings. I walked down and saw Leo and Piper behind bars.


End file.
